Wario
Summary One of the fewest characters that made a nice transition from villain to anti-hero to game show host and still be lovable. Wario has proven that he can defeat other bad guys and still hold a grudge against one of the most beloved video game characters. Notable Qualities Midsection Of course, Wario is morbidly obese (especially in comparison to Mario). But that doesn't stop him from performing the same jumping abilities of his self-proclaimed rival. So, his gut is more of an aid than a hindrance. Arm Muscles Once again, Wario's stomach doesn't keep him from having huge arm muscles. Because Wario relies on scheer physical strength, he also focuses on his arms as well, he can break not just one sand block, but a lot of them. Greed The reason why he began his game career as a villain. Wario is very greedy and is *only* interested in things if there's riches or other treasures involved. Wario's Timeline Low Point-Super Mario Land 2: The 6 Golden Coins (Gameboy 1993) While Mario was venturing in Sarasa Land to rescue Princess Daisy from Tatanga, Wario conquered Mario's own land and cursed it by scattering Mario 6 Golden Coins. Fortunately for Mario (and unfortunately for Wario), he was able to reclaim the coins and retaken his own castle. Wario was then sent empty handed and desperate for his own castle. High Point-Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 (Gameboy 1994) Some time after Mario re-took his own castle and Mario Land. Wario found himself in compeition with a band of ruthless pirates calling themselves "The Syrups", led by a woman named Captain Syrup. Wario found their domain Kitchen Island and not just looted their treasure and even took Captain Syrup's lamp. Wario's findings helped the genie give Wario is ultimate wish: His own castle. Mid Point-Wario Land 2 (Gameboy 1997) As Wario finally has his own castle, little does he know that The Syrups are far from finished. They steal his treasury while Wario was sleeping, but Wario quicky knows about this and goes after Captain Syrup who reconstructed her castle. Wario defeats her again and re-gains his treaures. High Point-Wario Land 3 (Gameboy Color 2001) While on another treasure hunt, Wario discovers a music box then was magically transported into the box. There, he helped a mysterious being find several powerful music boxes to restore his power. Then, realized it was a bad guy. But Wario defeated him and was transoprted back to his world with the treasure he founded. High Point-WarioWare: Mega Microgames (Gameboy Advance 2003) Bored, Wario decided to cash in his earned treasures and form a team to entertain the little tykes with some fun games. High Point-Wario World (Gamecube 2005) Wario find himself once again competing against the Syrups for great treasure. Fortunately, Wario has defeated Captain Syrup and found the treasure. High Point-Wario Land Shake-it (Wii, 2008) Wario once again in compeition with the Syrups for treasure. Wario learned the art of shaking to get the treasure and defeating Captain Syrup once again. Johnny's favorite Wario Games *Super Mario Land 2:The 6 Golden Coins *Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 *Wario Land 3